


He Needs The Help You Can Give, Mr Stark

by A_Demon_In_A_Teacup



Series: Save Him, Please [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mentioned Peter Parker, Other, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Has Anxiety, i give zero shits about canonical timelines, no beta we die like idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Demon_In_A_Teacup/pseuds/A_Demon_In_A_Teacup
Summary: Merry Christmas.





	He Needs The Help You Can Give, Mr Stark

“Tony… Something's wrong… Peter… yes, Peter Parker… I can’t tell you over the phone… It doesn’t matter, come down now… Room C248.”

Ned could only hear one side of the conversation and it scared him. Pepper knew something that he didn’t that was vital to Peter’s safety A minute passed before the smartly dressed man entered the room, snapping off his sunglasses and he stopped before the duo, eyebrows furrowed and mouth twisted.

“Right. Okay.” Tony kept speaking one-word sentences to fill the silence until Pepper moved over to him, placing a hand on his arm as Ned trailed behind her.

“I think that it would be best if we went up to somewhere more private. It isn’t a Lab day for Peter today, is it?” Tony shook his head before looking back towards is fiancée and Ned, releasing a sigh as he motioned for them to follow him up. 

Once they were settled in the general room beneath the penthouse, in case Peter ended up coming over later that day, they began to talk.

“So, what do you know.” Tony stared, watching as Pepper turned to Ned.

“You go first, Ned, what I need to say adds on to this.” Ned readied himself as he began to spill out his story.

“Peter felt wrong when I spoke to him. It reminded me of an incident around ten years ago, but I’m not supposed to tell anyone about that unless it gets worse than this. When we were in school today he made a few different excuses to go to the bathroom in each possible break as well as lunch. One time I saw him out of lessons when he was taking a break and I watched him collapse to the floor and shake before preparing himself for the next lesson. and that meant that it was something dangerous. Something that Peter kept hidden… But I don’t know what is going on. I can’t help him by myself.” Ned looked towards the two adults, eyes welling up with tears as he sniffed, before nodding to Pepper for her to say what she needed to.

“I’m going to feel horrible about telling you this as it is breaking doctor-patient confidentiality, but I have to.” Pepper began, taking a break for a sigh before continuing. “So it was maybe seven, eight years ago when I didn’t work for you, Tony. I used to work as a psychologist from my sociology and psychology professional degree. This incident may also be when I would call a ‘turning’ point for me and got me to change my careers to start working for Stark Industries. It was back when I was bordering a psychologist and social worker. We had a case brought to me about a young boy and his babysitter. The teenager had… raped the child whilst his guardians were out after grooming the child over the span of around five months.”

Everyone in the room locked eyes.

“We settled the case eventually with the teenager being put in juvie then jail for a span of ten years with parole after six as the more we dug into the situation, the more we discovered. So when I first saw Peter in your lab as your intern. I was shocked. Do you remember when I took him to the side and spoke to him?” - Tony nodded his head - “I was making sure that he was doing okay after the incident as I never saw him after. He made me promise not to tell anyone about his secret. But there it is.”

“What do you think this has to do with the breakdowns though, and how Peter is acting?” Tony asked, confused. 

Pepper shook her head before responding. “In a week, Peter’s babysitter, Steven Wescott, is going to be coming out of jail as his parole finally moved through. I think that Peter knows about this. Also, he’s been through a lot recently, with his Aunt’s death so it is really no surprise that he’s ended up like this.”

Finally, the cogs fit in Tony’s mind. He began to stumble over his words, before realising that there was nothing he could do about it in a conference room in his tower whilst his pseudo-son was upstairs. He needed to get to Peter.


End file.
